


It's So Good To See You Again

by Reprehensible_Content



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Scratching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, dark!Joxter, protective moominpappa, snufkin and moomin are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reprehensible_Content/pseuds/Reprehensible_Content
Summary: Moominpappa hoped he would never see Joxter again, but he's back in Moominvalley once more...





	It's So Good To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Usual warnings apply; please don't read this if it's likely to upset you.
> 
> Inspired by [ this post](https://saltysh0ta.tumblr.com/post/185297241990/joxter-scratching-moominpapa-during-a-hug)

"Won't you embrace an old friend?"

"Absolutely not!"

Moominpappa strode away in a huff. Joxter trotted behind, easily keeping pace.

"Come along now, dear Moominpappa," he called after him, "it's been so long since I last saw you..." 

"If you had never come back to Moominvalley, that would have been too soon!"

Joxter pouted - that was rude. Time for a change of tact.

"I saw the boys this afternoon," he said in a conversational tone. To his delight, Moominpappa stopped dead in his tracks.

"They were playing down by the river."

He closed the gap between them.

"Hasn't young Moomin grown up nicely? Quite the handsome young troll."

He stalked around Moominpappa so that he was facing him.

"He reminds me of you at that age; just on the cusp of manhood. Tender, sweet, like fruit ready to be plucked."

He leant in.

"_Ripe._"

He made sure the 'p' made an obscene 'pop'.

"Stay the hell away from my boy," Moominpappa uttered in a horrified whisper.

Joxter threw his paws up. "Ach! Stay away from this, stay away from that, bossy, bossy, bossy. If I can't get affection from my own son or yours, then where on earth can I turn to?" He said the latter with sarcasm, and then allowed a parody of realisation to spread across his face. "Oh! Unless you, dear Moominpappa, might be willing to..."

The hopeless look in the troll's eyes let him know that he had been defeated. Joxter spread his arms wide.

"C'mere, _old friend_."

As soon as Moominpappa put reluctant arms around him, the jaws of his embrace snapped shut like a bear trap. Seizing Pappa's head, he smashed his mouth against his and forced a snaking tongue between protesting lips. Moominpappa struggled a little, so he tightened his grip such that his claws dug in. That made him still, which was just wonderful. He decided to drag some lines across his back for good measure.

"Oh," he moaned in utter bliss, "it's so nice to see you after sooo long..."


End file.
